In such a system it is customary to separate the several time slots in a cycle by so-called guard intervals designed to allow the decay of a previous voltage sample to substantially zero before the next sample is transmitted, in order to avoid cross-talk between adjoining channels. The decay time is a function of parasitic line impedances which heretofore required relatively complex compensating circuitry in order to minimize cross-talk with reasonably short guard intervals.